


Lockdown husband

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Covid-19 Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: "Got ready to leave after a hook-up for the guy to break the news that we’re on lockdown. We’re stuck together. this is the start of my bad rom-com."
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Lockdown husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagemeikenu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/gifts).



> This was written for the Lockdownfest on tumblr!

_@augustus_r_ _  
__TWEET 16.19: “FML. Got ready to leave after a hook-up for the guy to break the news that we’re on lockdown. We’re stuck together. this is the start of my bad rom-com.”_

“You’re kidding, right?”

Rodolphus shook his head, no longer looking at the tv but having instead gotten up to stare out of the window. Police cars were already out on the streets, and if he’d heard the news correctly they were no longer allowed to leave the house. At all. 

“Not kidding,” he responded to the other guy, Augustus, who he’d met only earlier that afternoon. They’d met in the morning on a dating app, hit it off, and, not having taken into account the current circumstances regarding the covid-19 virus, arranged to meet up at Rodolphus’ flat. 

Now they were stuck. Together.

Rodolphus looked away from the window to meet Augustus’ eyes with an apologetic look, than nodded to one of the cabinets in the drawing room. “If we’re gonna be stuck together… Do you want a drink?”

_@augustus_r_ _  
__TWEET, 18.41: “This idiot has the ingredients for a grilled cheese sandwich, wine, and an overload of snacks in the house. nothing else. Nice knowing you.”_

Rodolphus looked over at the other man as he handed him a plate with a slightly burned grilled cheese. He grinned carelessly, not sharing the worried look Augustus had on his face. “What are you looking so sour for?”

He got a look that suggested he was mental, but the grin didn’t leave Rodolphus’ face. Awkwardness of being trapped inside his flat with a guy that was supposed to have been a one-night (one-afternoon? Rodolphus wasn’t sure what to call it) thing aside, he didn’t mind the situation much at all. 

“You know you can’t live off of these, right?” Augustus asked him incredulously, shaking his head when he took a bite anyway. 

Rodolphus shrugged. “Sure you can,” he said, expertly pointing at himself as if he was living proof of his statement and that somehow made it any more valuable. "Still alive. And it's a good sandwich."

"I'm beginning to question that."

"You don't think it's any good?" Rodolphus placed a hand over his heart as if he were hurt, still grinning. "If I could kick you out…'

Augustus rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem too annoyed at all. He chuckled when he shook his head and continued eating. "It's good, but keep looking for a way to kick me out of here."

“Will do, will do.”

_ @augustus_r  _ _   
_ _ TWEET 18.59: "update: just because it's a good grilled cheese sandwich, doesn't make it a substitute for every meal of the day." _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 19.47: "my makeshift husband has a good taste in wine" _

“Say what you want about the excellent grilled cheese I made you, even you can’t complain about this,” Rodolphus told the other guy, grinning at him when he handed him a full glass of wine. He didn’t see the problem with most of his eating habits, no matter how many times Narcissa would complain about them, but even Augustus wouldn’t have anything to say now. 

If there was anything he knew well, it was alcohol, and the bottle of wine he’d opened just now was a good one. 

“You’re not taking this situation half as seriously as you should, you know,” Augustus told him, and Rodolphus huffed indignantly. The other guy was most likely right, but he wasn’t gonna admit to that immediately. 

“Not much else we can do but to have a drink, right?”

Augustus rolled his eyes. “Sure. No family to call? Or at least worry about?” Regardless of what he was saying, he did take the drink. 

Rodolphus shrugged, shaking his head when he sat down on the couch and crossed his ankle over his knee, leaning back into it. “Parents died two years ago, and my lovely brother will survive just fine. He might be in Paris, actually. Safe and sound. I have a sister-in-law, or law-ish? Who’s due to call any minute now. What about you?”

He laughed at the way Augustus looked at him then. 

“Your brother might be in Paris, your sister-in-law who’s not really your sister-in-law? What does in-law-ish even mean?”

Rodolphus just grinned at him, laughing again when that only seemed to make Augustus more frustrated with his lack of explanation. “Just drink the wine.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 23.33: "lockdown-husband’s in the shower. startling amount of pictures of horses in this flat… unsure if he's just rich or actually a 12 yo girl" _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 02.04: "new husband at least has disney+, refuses to turn it on for anything other than Tangled rn" _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 02.12: "reasoning for Tangled: Flynn rider and whatever his horse is called. 12 yo girl confirmed" _

“There’s a whole array of Marvel movies… everything Disney has ever produced… WHY is  _ Tangled _ the only available option here?”

Rodolphus looked over at Augustus with a shrug, taking a swig of his whiskey before he even responded. “It’s the best Disney movie. Objectively speaking.”

“Objectively speaking,” Augustus repeated, shaking his head at him. “Opinions can’t be objective, but if they could be that statement would be wrong, objectively speaking.  _ Tangled _ barely makes the top five.”

“If only I could kick you out for saying that...”

“What makes  _ Tangled _ such a great movie?”

“Flynn Rider.”

Rodolphus wasn’t expecting the pillow being thrown at his head, but he took it with a laugh and tilted his head back, raising his eyebrows at Augustus in a challenge. “And Maximus, obviously.”

“Maximus?”

“The horse.”

He caught the next pillow thrown his way. 

_ @Augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 02.30: "corona husband has a friend with common sense; been told we deserve each other but shouldn't be watching Tangled. Frozen 2 is better. We'll see" _

Rodolphus was video-called by Narcissa that night, or morning, after he’d sent her a text asking for her opinion on Flynn Rider. He hadn’t expected her to text back immediately given the hour, let alone call, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“What are you doing awake?” Rodolphus asked before she could say anything, and in response Narcissa tilted the camera to show a wide awake toddler next to her, excitedly staring at her reflection on the screen.  _ Like mother, like daughter, _ he thought. 

“I have the excuse of this little miss not having slept a bit all night. Lucius just went to bed after sitting with her, so it’s my turn now. What’s your excuse?”

Rodolphus was distracted already by his niece, making a weird face at her that caused her to laugh. He’d adored Quinn from the moment Lucius and Narcissa had adopted her a little over a year ago, and she loved him in return. “That’s why I texted you. We’re trying to settle on a movie, and  _ someone _ claims Flynn Rider isn’t a good enough reason to watch  _ Tangled _ .”

“We?”

“Oh, yeah. Funny story.”

Rodolphus went into a brief explanation, all the while doing his best to entertain little Quinn until she wouldn’t stop giggling. Narcissa’s disappointment looked to grow by the minute. 

They’d been sitting on opposite sides of the couch when he’d started the call, but by the time Narcissa had asked to at least get to see his surprise guest Augustus had moved over to his side of it. Rodolphus found he didn’t mind the guy being that close. 

“You realise the threat of us going on a complete quarantaine has been there for a few days already, right?” Narcissa asked them, sounding just as disappointed as she’d looked. 

“Well—”

“Don’t bother.”

“Don’t say you’re mad at me now,” Rodolphus grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“It’s four am, Dolphus. I’m awake with my darling girl who refuses to sleep, looking at being stuck inside with my husband, whom I adore but who annoys me to death on even a regular holiday, for the next month at least. I’m mad at everything.”

“Not at me?”

“Just a little at you. In any case, if you’re deciding based on Disney princes, watch  _ The Little Mermaid _ or  _ Mulan _ . If you want a good Disney movie, watch  _ Cinderella _ ,  _ The Aristocats _ , or  _ Frozen 2 _ . Or, as any reasonable person would, go to bed.”

After they’d hung up, Rodolphus received a text from Narcissa telling him to try and not mess this up.  _ He looks at you like he’s in love. _ Attached was what he assumed to be Augustus’ twitter handle. He didn’t answer her immediately.

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 11.23: "attached a picture of my apocalypse husband bc he felt y'all should at least know what he looks like if I'm gonna be talking shit" _

“Take a picture of me,” he told Augustus, laying down on the couch with his head in the other guy’s lap as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. 

Rodolphus looked up at him, giving a charming grin at Augustus who shook his head laughing. “Take a picture, why?” He was asked, and he shrugged in response. 

“I’m reading your tweets. If you’re going to ridicule me online, at least show the world just how exceptionally beautiful your newfound husband is,” he told Augustus, casually draping his arm around the other man’s waist as he spoke, and he grinned victoriously when Augustus took out his phone. 

“It’s not going to make you less of a burden,” Augustus told him, but his eyes lingered before he took a few pictures and Rodolphus could’ve sworn he blushed slightly. 

“On the contrary, I think it makes up for all the flaws you imagine I have. Do I look good in the picture? Don’t answer that, of course I do.”

Augustus laughed, using his phone with one hand while the other, whether he consciously moved it or not, began to run through Rodolphus’ hair. He didn’t complain at all, and didn’t move out of the guy’s lap either. 

He wasn’t immune to the stress that came with the lockdown they’d found themselves in, no matter how much he laughed and joked about it and refused to really take the situation more seriously than just listening to whatever rules they were given. Rodolphus wasn’t happy about it; he was worried about the world around them and worried about his friends and remaining family, discontent beyond comparison with being locked inside all day. 

He’d never done well with not being able to go outside whenever he wanted; growing up he’d spent more time in the stables and out in the gardens than ever inside, much to his mother’s frustration and his brother’s annoyance. He loved the flat he had in the middle of London, but never for more than a few days at the time and never to be inside for longer than a few hours. 

Rodolphus didn’t think it mattered all that much if he could spend his time like this. 

Augustus didn’t stop running his fingers through his hair, but he chuckled at his phone and refused to let Rodolphus see why. Rodolphus reached for his own phone and checked the guy’s twitter account, ignoring the weak protest Augustus made. 

“Told you it’s a good picture.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 11.33: "update: yes, I agree he's pretty. Makes up for a lot." _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 12.12: "we're watching Tangled. his head = still in my lap. Quarantine ain't so bad" _

Rodolphus had trouble focusing on the movie at all, but he didn’t feel like he could be blamed for that today. A combination of morning-drinking, the knowledge he was  _ supposed _ to be doing some actual work, and a rather attractive man still brushing his hair made it rather hard to focus on anything in particular. 

He wasn’t complaining. 

“Told you the horse is great,” he muttered when Augustus laughed at something, immediately being shoved gently. “Just saying, I was right.”

“You’re annoying, that’s what you are.”

“Part of my charm.”

Augustus didn’t argue any further.

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 14.58: "day 2. don't ever ask this guy about horses. ever." _

_   
_ _ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 15.12: "horse girl confirmed: we're talking about them. More interesting than expected." _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 15.25: "update: yes, might have something to do with the guy talking about them." _

“So we mostly work with Selle Français horses, breeding and training them. Most of the stables are in France itself, but there’s a mansion in the country with some private stables just for our own use,” Rodolphus explained, more excited than he’d been all day. 

Augustus, to his credit, looked genuinely interested in what he was saying. 

“And they’re mostly used for show jumping?”

“Yeah! We train them exclusively for that, it’s just what they’re best for, really. The Dutch warmbloods we have are also for show-jumping, but competitive dressage as well. Right now Dutch and Belgian warmbloods rank higher overall, so we’re making attempts at securing Belgian Warmbloods as well, but our main focus is getting our Selle Français horses to the top.”

“Nerdy, pretentious, but somehow athletic. How do you make this sound interesting?”

Rodolphus grinned at him, looking through his phone to find a picture of a particular horse he wanted to show Augustus. “It  _ is _ interesting, that’s not my fault.”

He did miss working with the horses, but talking about the business he’d inherited from his father was a good enough way to distract himself. Still, being stuck inside instead of being able to spend whole days outside with the animals was boring him all the same.

“You’re really passionate about this, huh?” Augustus asked, grinning at him. For a moment his blue eyes lingered on him, and Rodolphus wasn’t as quick to respond. 

“What’s not to love about them?”

“You’re a nerd.”

“Part of my charm.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 15.40: "Quarantine husband gave me dry cereal for breakfast this morning btw. He did so half naked, made it better." _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 16.02: "BTW, he's not French (says he is, liar), his grandpa was. He’s just rich." _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 16.32: "Not-French husband got off the phone with his Not-French brother. Talk about dysfunctional." _

“I can’t believe it took you that long to confirm that your twin brother is, in fact, in Paris.”

“You sound like Cissa when you talk like that.”

“That’s your response?”

Rodolphus, comfortably lounging on the couch with his legs flung across Augustus’ lap, shrugged at the other guy with a smile. Now that he was off the phone with Rabastan he felt like he deserved another drink, ignoring the raised eyebrow Augustus had given him when he’d poured it. 

“What? His last picture on instagram was Alecto in front of the Eiffel Tower, it was a pretty solid guess.”

“We’re in the middle of a pandemic, on lockdown. You’ve got so little contact with him?” Rodolphus didn’t answer him immediately, but his smile froze for a moment. 

He and Rabastan, together with Cissa, had been close as could be for as long as he was able to remember; it’d really been only after their parents’ murder that they’d grown apart suddenly, with only Narcissa being really close to either of them. 

He didn’t like to think about it too much. 

“Yeah alright, shut up about it. What about you? No family to worry about?”

“Parents died before I could walk, aunt at fifteen. Uncle about a decade ago. No siblings.” Augustus brought it casually, and it made Rodolphus grin. 

“Guess we’re both a little fucked up then.”

“You just explain how Narcissa’s a ‘sister-in-law, ish’. That still doesn’t make sense.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 16.57: "whatever a substitute for lunch at 5pm is called, is another grilled cheese sandwich. He hasn't gotten dressed yet, thankfully." _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 17.34: "His friend with common sense is the best; got her number and she's sending childhood pictures" _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 17.38: "update: my fake husband at the age of 6. Yes that's a horse." _

Rodolphus read the tweets with a bright laugh, looking at the picture of his six year old self with a foal at Lestrange Manor. He looked over to the other side of the couch, grinning at Augustus when he looked up to meet his eyes. 

“She’s betrayed me, then?”

“She loves me more, can’t blame her.”

He took out his phone to text Narcissa about this betrayal of trust, not at all as upset as he was pretending to be, and immediately received a response telling him to be grateful. ‘ _ I’m doing you a favour here, darling. That picture would make anyone fall in love with you.’ _

Rodolphus rolled his eyes but laughed, causing Augustus to raise his eyebrows at him. “Nothing,” he muttered hastily. ‘ _ Playing match-maker even on lockdown?’  _ He typed back. 

‘ _ Lucius is working, Quinn fell asleep watching Tangled (you can thank me later). I need something Rodolphus. Just let me know if it works, you need it too. _ ’ 

Rodolphus looked up at Augustus again, who was now staring at his phone and didn’t seem to notice him. 

Maybe Cissa had a point.

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 22.39: "Arguing about JK Rowling's portrayal of unicorns. Out of all ways she fucked up." _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 22.52: "update: ‘A horse with a horn is neither pure nor defenseless. Wouldn't hate men either.’" _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 22.53: "update: I think his dreams of owning a unicorn got crushed as a child. Smh." _

Rodolphus shook his head, gesturing wildly with his arms as he tended to do when he got passionate about whatever he was talking about. 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” he insisted, much to Augustus’ amusement. 

“I’ll humour you. Why doesn’t it?”

Rodolphus grinned at him for a moment, then launched into a passionate explanation. “First of all, regular horses already could kill you if they wanted to, there’s no fucking question about it. Add a sharp horn to that? It’s utter bullshit that a unicorn would be labelled as a defenceless, pure creature. They could kill a werewolf in their sleep, I’m telling you.”

Augustus pretended to be taking notes, smiling at him with bright blue eyes. “Of course.”

Rodolphus, who’d been standing in the middle of the sitting room, sat down with a shake of his head and looked at Augustus as though he were mad. “And  _ then _ it makes no sense that they have a particular dislike of  _ men _ . What is that for?”

“Beats me, love.”

“Love?”

Augustus rolled his eyes when Rodolphus raised his eyebrows with a grin, happier about the nickname than he expected to be. “Beats me,” Augustus repeated, pointedly ignoring Rodolphus’ staring. “Something tells me you really wanted a unicorn as a kid, and JK Rowling ruined it for you.”

“It just doesn’t make any sense,  _ love _ . That’s all I’m saying.” 

He’d gotten better at expecting the pillow that came flying towards him and caught it with a laugh. “Sorry?”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 10.30: "Day 3. Just like dinner last night, breakfast was a grilled cheese sandwich. Unicorn husband took a shower and hasn't put a shirt on since. Life is alright" _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 14.57: "I'm reading a book on horses." _

Rodolphus looked over at the other guy with a silently frustrated sigh, finding himself getting annoyed at just about every non-existent sound Augustus was making. 

He was still reading the book Rodolphus had given him earlier that day, more engrossed than he’d admitted to being and though that greatly pleased Rodolphus he was only bothered by the continuous sound of the pages being turned. 

At his sigh, Augustus looked up with raised eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Nothing.”   
“Work?”

He could hear Augustus sigh to himself but didn’t know him well enough to guess whether he was annoyed or not, though he hardly cared. Rodolphus had turned back to his work, just nodding in response. “Just- shut up.”

“Would be easier if I’d been talking.”   
“You are now.”   
“This is how you get when you’re in a mood?”

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, but he didn’t glare too much when Augustus moved to sit at the table beside him. “Horses?”

“The business around them.”

Augustus sighed again, shifting closer to him when he moved the laptop and the notebook Rodolphus was staring at closer to himself. “Being wonderfully vague about it. You sell them, right?”

“Yeah, but considering… everything, it’s going slow. It’s just the statistics of the past month.” Rodolphus muttered, reaching for the glass of whiskey he’d poured himself earlier. He loved the business most days, but just as he liked London as long as he could go outside, he liked the business of horse breeding and training only if he had the opportunity to actually be outside, dealing with the animals himself. 

The paperwork that came with it bored him on a good day because of the amount of time it took him, but on days like this, it was nothing but utter frustration. Rodolphus had never been great with numbers, even though the maths needed for these statistics were far from difficult. 

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Augustus said, more or less reaffirming that it shouldn’t be taking long or be as frustrating as Rodolphus was finding it. When Rodolphus scowled, the other man frowned at him. “What?”

“I know,” Rodolphus muttered, not meeting Augustus’ eyes when he took another sip of whiskey. “I’m just bad at it.”

It wasn’t exactly true, not like that, but he was too annoyed by the mere idea of the task to really acknowledge that. Next to him, Augustus shrugged. “Bad, in what way?”

Rodolphus looked at him for a moment and then leaned back in his chair, closing the excel window only for Augustus to open it again a moment later. He groaned, then chuckled along when Augustus shook his head at that.  _ Fine _ . “Dyscalculia. It’s not that hard, I’m sure, and I can do it, but it takes ages on a good day.”

That’s more than he intended to share with a casual hook-up; it’d never been something Rodolphus was particularly happy to share. This had long grown past being just a casual hook-up, he figured. There was something about the other guy that might or might not have something to do with being trapped inside with him, but it was comfortable; like they’d known each other for much longer than these few days.

Augustus nodded, then took the laptop as a whole and poured himself a glass of whiskey as well. “Today’s not a good day, I take it,” he stated, raising his eyebrows at Rodolphus. He shook his head in response, narrowing his eyes at what the man was doing with his laptop. 

“No…. What are you doing?”

“Lucky for you,” Augustus tilted his head towards him with a grin that could be either charming or horribly arrogant, “I love maths.”

Rodolphus rolled his eyes with a smile then, and shifted just close enough to rest his head against Augustus’ shoulder. “Go wild, mate.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 15.24: “Doing his work for him now. If we’re not married by the end of this I’ll feel used.” _

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 18.37: "day 4. This is starting to feel like a relationship. Don't tell him." _

Rodolphus looked up from the stove with a grin, making a show of putting his phone away when Augustus walked into the kitchen in the hopes of making it clear that he knew exactly what the guy was tweeting about him. 

“Dinner’s almost ready. This is starting to feel like a reasonable going lockdown, I’m telling you.”

Augustus’ tweet had a point, in his opinion. Part of Rodolphus feared it was just the fact that there really wasn’t anyone else around, that being stuck together like this naturally made for a connection that felt more intimate than it really was, but a louder part of him wanted to ignore that worry in its entirety. 

He could see himself getting into a real relationship with Augustus Rookwood, no doubt.

Augustus raised his eyebrow, looked at Rodolphus’ phone, and blushed slightly. “I- Yeah, I agree...”

Rodolphus just winked at him with a charming grin and returned to the grilled cheese he was making. 

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 20.58: "Played drawful with his friend and her sister. He sucks but more importantly there's drama." _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 21.02: "update: he used to be engaged to her sister. Their mother hates him. The sister wants to invite him for christmas." _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 21.06: "update: I've been invited for Christmas." _

“For someone who’s such a good artist otherwise, you’re dramatically bad at this, you know that?”

“Oh come on, that was CLEARLY ‘good cop, bad cop’! What else would it be?”

Augustus leaned back against Rodolphus’ chest, laughing as he shook his head. It felt natural, once again as if they’d been together much longer. “Quite frankly, I have no idea whatsoever. But it wasn’t ‘good cop, bad cop.’”

Rodolphus huffed, pretending to be more offended than he really was, but when he took his sketchbook from the low table he shifted as little as possible to still be able to hold Augustus while he drew. “You have no eye for art, that’s the problem. Nor do they, for that matter.”

“Speaking of ‘they’, did your ex-fiancée mean it when she invited me for her family’s christmas?”

Rodolphus chuckled for a moment but then he shrugged, thinking of the Black family for just long enough to remember why he stayed as far away from them as possible, save for the sisters. “Knowing Bella, she did. I’d come up with an excuse if I were you.”

“It sounded like you parted amicably.”   
“Oh we did, she’s not the problem.”

Rodolphus lowered the sketchbook in Augustus’ lap and chuckled at his confused expression when the guy turned around awkwardly to look at him. 

“Like she said, we got engaged due to family pressure, broke it off within a few months for obvious reasons. Bella is great, a little unpredictable but great, but the only reason she wants you there is to piss off her mother.”

Druella Black was a matriarch as unpleasant as they came. Unforgiving towards threats to her family, but every bit as unkind and needlessly cruel to her own children. Rodolphus could only imagine the woman’s reaction to himself showing up at her Christmas dinner with Augustus Rookwood. He laughed at the thought. 

“The mother’s bad?” Augustus shifted so he was laying more on his stomach, looking up at Rodolphus with curious eyes. 

“Worse.”

“Sounds like that’s gonna be a fun Christmas.”

Rodolphus groaned, then rolled his eyes at Augustus before lazily draping his arms around the man’s waist. “You’re not taking that invitation.”

“Where else are we gonna go? Your brother in Paris?”

“Rude,” he muttered, but it didn’t sound like he meant it when he got distracted by how close Augustus suddenly seemed to be. 

Rodolphus wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about kissing him, even when Augustus’ eyes lingered on his lips and he was close enough that he only needed to learn forward the tiniest bit to close the distance. 

They’d shagged before even getting to know each other properly, why did a kiss feel like such a big deal?

Still his heart was pounding in his chest when Augustus, thank god for that, made the decision for him and lifted himself up on his elbows to kiss Rodolphus gently. Rodolphus responded immediately, but they broke apart smiling a few moments later. 

“We?” Rodolphus asked, and Augustus shrugged. 

“If you want?”

He kissed Augustus again, longer this time.

“I’m sure Cissa will plan something with the good parts of the family. Bella, their uncle, Bastan and I… Yeah, you should come.”

Augustus only pulled away slightly, their lips nearly brushing together still when he spoke again, grinning at him. 

“But not to Mother’s dinner?”

“She might have a heart-attack if we show up.”

Rodolphus kissed him a third time, more insistently now when he suddenly felt all too unwilling to let go of the other man again. He cupped Augustus’ face with one hand, then groaned softly when Augustus broke away.

“But Christmas together? Sounds fun.”

“Augustus?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up, and just kiss me.”

_ @augustus_r _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 23.47: Got myself a boyfriend during this lockdown, who else can say that? _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 23.52: he’s even dreamier when he’s mine. When’s too early to propose? _ _   
_ _ TWEET, 00.03: @cissamalfoy yes i do realise four days is too early. What gave you the idea I didn’t? And what are your christmas plans? _

  
  
  



End file.
